


anya is not in love

by thelandscaper



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, No Rasputin, One Shot, Playwriting, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelandscaper/pseuds/thelandscaper
Summary: Anya confronts Dimitri before he can leave on the train. A re-imagining of the ending.





	anya is not in love

**Author's Note:**

> // denotes interruption.
> 
> Dima is short for Dimitri.

ANYA: I am asking you to listen to me. Just listen.

I’m in love with you.

_ Pause. _

_ Dima starts to turn. _

ANYA: NO DON’T TURN AROUND I CHANGED MY MIND

_ Dima returns to his pose and laughs. _

DIMA: You, You  _ changed your mind _ ?

ANYA: Yes?

DIMA: What, about falling in love with me?

ANYA: (small) Maybe.

_ Pause. _

DIMA: Anya.

_ She stares at his back. _

ANYA: Yes? // I’m in

DIMA: Do you

Oh I’m so // sorry you should

ANYA: No no you.

_ Pause. _

DIMA: Okay.

Can I turn around?

ANYA: Okay.

_ Dima turns slowly, like a wary criminal. _

DIMA: I see you.

_ Pause. _

ANYA: And I see you.

DIMA: Tell me again.

ANYA: I’m in love with you.

_ Dima drifts toward her. _

DIMA: Again.

ANYA: I’m in love with you.

DIMA: [“Again.”]

_ A release. _

ANYA: I’m in love with you//

_ He cuts her off with a kiss. _

DIMA: I thought I’d lost you

_ “Forever,” he wants to say. _

ANYA: No. Never.

DIMA: Where do you want to go?

ANYA: Anywhere.

DIMA: Then we’ll go anywhere.

_ He suddenly picks her up and twirls her around. They both laugh exuberantly. _

ANYA: Oh, we never got to show everyone our waltz!

DIMA:  _ Well _ . That’s just unacceptable.

_ He tears himself off her, then offers a mere hand. _

Your Highness, may I have the honor of this dance?

ANYA: [“You may.”]

_ They dance, clicking to a stop in a short series of tableaus. They click into the final tableau, into a pose like in the music box. Blackout. _

**Author's Note:**

> (I like writing plays.)


End file.
